


Clothes-Stealing

by Eleonorapoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonorapoe/pseuds/Eleonorapoe
Summary: Teddy and James are dating for some time when one day Teddy realize, that he didn´t bring any clean clothes to James. If only there was an easy solution to his problem before he will be late to work;)
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48
Collections: JeddyFest_2020





	Clothes-Stealing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by [Thealmostrhetoricalquestion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealmostrhetoricalquestion)  
> "Go wild! It would be nice to see a subversion, like maybe Teddy is bigger/taller and so generally people don't expect him to wear James's clothes, but he does, because he loves/misses his boyfriend. And James is always very smug about this. Especially in public. I don't know, seriously, go wild."


End file.
